Master of the Key
by ChaoticChaosController
Summary: What if there was a girl, a special girl that could travel through worlds specifically anime worlds. Neoma the girl with the key from her dead parents that were killed by a horrid beast. if that powerful girl fell in love with one guy from each world and they collid who does she choose? they girl destined to save all worlds, Neoma the Akumashin. (bleach, prince of tennis, naruto)
1. Prologue: The start of an adventure

I fingered the anklet in my hand and turned to my journal. I picked up my pen and added a few last sentences.

"_Thank you."_

_I kissed his cheek and he blushed._

"_I hope to see you again."_

_I held his hand tight, "You know I'm never coming back."_

_His grip tightened on my hand, "I just wish you could."_

_I smiled and kissed him. "I love you."_

_He held me tight, "I love you too."_

_I felt myself disappear, "Don't you ever forget me."_

"_I won't if you don't"_

_He smiled and I responded with a smile, "Out of all the places I've been through, you're the only one that made me smile."_

"_Is that so? Then that declares you must come back."_

"_Urusai noble prick."_

"_Why don't you, emo bitch."_

_I smiled wider, "I will never forget you, that's a promise."_

"_And I won't either."_

_I disappeared completely._

I smirked at my story, "Finally complete."

"What is?"

I whacked the girl in the face, "How many times have I told you not to do that?!"

"I told you not too."

"Oh, shut up."

I sighed and slapped on my anklet. I picked up my notebook and placed it inside my bag, "What do you want?"

"Well do you want to watch anime or not?"

I glanced at the clock, 9 PM. I sighed and got up, "Sure."

"Yay! Let's go!"

We entered the movie room and watched anime till 2 AM. They had passed out and I was fingering my anklet again.

"Every time I have that dream, you change. But why?"

It started to glow, "Huh?"

It exploded with a white light and it was total darkness. "What the hell is going on?"

I saw a light and I headed towards it.

You probably think I'm an idiot, ever heard the saying, "Don't go to the bright light?" well to me it was familiar, like I was walking through my memories.

I walked through it and entered a round room with many windows and I a desk in the middle. There was a lady slumped over it and there were sake bottles everywhere.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me."

MOTKMOTKMOTKMOTKMOTKMOTKMOTK MOTKMOTKMOTKMOTKMOTKMOTKMOTK 

Hey guys its chuggaconroy and welcome back to more- NO!"

*I do not own that*

I hope you love my prologue so far cause it kind of sucks and it's not very detailed. Yeah not my best work. Hope you like it and I will update in, as SpongeBob says it. *DO NOT OWN HIM*

3 updates

Later

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	2. From the last chap, 1 year, 8 months

I stared at the woman and put my bag down. I started glow so I bent down and searched through it. My journal was glowing. I picked it up and it flung open at the first page. I started read at the glowing lines  
I headed towards the bright light and arrived at a dark room with sake bottles everywhere. It was round and had many windows. There was a desk near the middle window and slumped over the desk, a sake bottle in hand  
I tried to read the next lines but it was shut closed.  
'_Damn where the hell am I?'_  
I started to walk around but I was stopped that story... it was a fan fiction I wrote in my spare time...  
'Just where the hell am I?'  
I opened the window and climbed out. I climbed up to the roof and looked around at my surroundings. I turned a 180. I stared at the cliff and 6 heads stared back.  
"Well shit"  
"Who are you?!"  
I turned my head and saw one the six faces.  
I inwardly sweat dropped, "She's drunk..."  
She glared at me and I put my hands up, "Hokage-Sama let me talk to you"  
she raised an eyebrow, "About what?"  
"I have important information you might want."  
"What would that be?"  
"A certain uchiha is still alive."  
"Be specific."  
"The man who created the uchiha clan Madara uchiha is still alive."  
She ran at me with a chakra filled punch, I dodged  
"Don't lie we killed him a long time ago."  
I raised an eyebrow. "I have proof."  
"And what would that be?"  
"I am not from this world."  
"Prove it"  
"Hokage of the sixth, ready to give it to Uzumaki or AKA Namikaze Naruto. He has the nine tailed demon called the Kyubi sealed inside him when his father sealed it on his birthday. Itachi uchiha killed his clan because of the family wanted more respect. Sasuke uchiha back, he killed orochimaru and danzo. And he is currently back in konoha and is dating Hinata Hyuuga."

She stared at me in shock and I nodded, "A lot of things… and he is not the only back."

"Who… is it orochimaru?"

I sighed, "I know that he was in your team before but you have to let him go, he has been an S-ranked ninja for a long time. He is… I can't say but the Akatsuki is."

"Is Madara in the organization?"

"No…"

"Well do you know what's going to happen?"

I pulled out my notebook and tossed it at her, "All of this has the information you need."

She caught it easily and said, "I don't think I should, but I believe you… you can stay at my home with me."

I nodded, "I'm grateful"

"What's your name or I might have to call you intruder for the rest of your life."

"My name is Tenma Nakamaru."

After that day I trained with Tsunade, learning my kekkei genkai, my special jutsu, how to enhance my chakra, a few other normal chakra jutsu, meeting konoha 12, meeting the sand siblings, beating all in a battle, having the time of my life, and doing any missions I had to do. My best friends were people I never expected to be my friends. I was ranked and I nearly forgot about my life back home… I wasn't alone and my friends would miss me, especially the brat. But… I guess this is my home, now.

**1 year later….**

I smirked and entered through the main gate of the village, "Nakamura, welcome back."

I looked at the two gate keepers, Izumi Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane.

"Hagane, Kamizuki it's nice to be back."

I'm Tenma Nakamura, an anbu head, the only anbu head of konoha. It was level that the kages agreed to have but only one person from each country would have that position. I gladly took it when tsunade offered it me. I have black hair with green and silver highlights that reach my shoulders and bangs that cover my left eye. I have pale skin and gray eyes. I always wear black, gray, and white. No matter what, I act emo and people say I'm gothic but I don't deny it. I look the part.

I was on a 2 month long non-ranked mission, it was too important for an S-rank. It should have taken 4 months, 5 months max, but I finished in half the time.

They handed me an envelope and said, "From the hokage, she wants see you immediately after you read this letter."

I nodded and opened the letter.

Dear, Tenma

Everyday konoha 12 go to ichiraku's with Sasuke Uchiha at 12. Come after you have finished your business there, even if it is the next day the day you get this. Please… don't be mad.

From the hokage

I raised my left eyebrow but no one saw it. I turned to Izumi and Kotetsu, "What time is it?"

Izumi looked down at his watch, "11:55 why?"

I looked at the sky, "I have time until I have to see the old lady so I'm going to ichiraku's."

They smiled, "Have a good time."

I nodded and took a step, I disappeared with a flash.

-Ichiraku-

I arrived to see konoha 12 there with the kazekage.

"It's nice to see you gaara."

"Yeah… it's been a long time since I've been here."

"Yeah, it has."

"Tenma is missing."

"Oh that bitch?" Ino

I glared at the bleach blonde.

"She went on a mission." Chouji

"Yeah, she might as well be dead by now." kiba

"It's taking her too long" Shino

"I bet she's having fun with every man she sees in the village she went to." Sakura

"Yeah, a total slut!" Tenten

"What was her mission again?" Lee

"She had to infiltrate 10 of orochimaru's base, kill, and destroy everyone and the base." Sasuke

"Tch, Granny Tsunade should have sent me!" Naruto

"I would have like to go as well in her place" Sai

"Your right we should just conclude her as dead." Hinata

*SLAM*

I looked at Shikamaru, neji, and gaara. I was about to enter the restaurant.

"She was someone close to us!" Shikamaru

"How dare you say that about her?!" Neji

"She saved my life and you say that?" Gaara

I sighed, "Sabaku, Hyuga, Nara arigato."

(Ok so Hyuga is neji and Hyuuga is hinata because it she was saying thank you to hinata that would be weird. Also I know they are cousins but she is going to say Hyuga/ Hyuuga a lot in this story but when saying full names I going to say Hyuuga)

I walked into the restaurant and they stared at me. I sat down and said, "One miso ramen."

The owner flinched at my cold voice but said, "H-hai!"

I looked at konoha 12 and asked, "Nani?"

"T-tenma!"

"I would like people I do not know well to call me Nakamura."

"B-but tenma!"

I glared at them, "I thought you were nice people but I was apparently wrong. I don't know anything about you people!"

I looked at neji, Shikamaru and gaara.

"Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji…"

They were shocked; I had never said their first names before.

"Tenma…"

"What was the mission?"

"As they said, I had to infiltrate 10 of orochimaru's bases and destroy it."

"But you came so soon…"

"I had a few setbacks with the akatsuki. Anyways tsunade predicted that if she sent naruto or anyone else it would take 4 months, 5 months max but I finished in 2 months."

"NANI?!"

"Here you go!"

I nodded and said, "Itadakimasu!"

"That's not possible!"

I looked up from my ramen, "Nothings impossible."

I finished my ramen and put money on the table. I started to walk out but I was stopped by a voice, "Tenma, gomen!"

I slightly turned my head to the #1 hyperactive knuckle head ninja, "Too late for that."

I took a single step and disappeared with a gust of wind.

-Hokage office-

_I heard from Izumi and Kotetsu that she came back… _

"I'm so sorry Tenma…"

I smirked, "For what old hag?"

She jumped, "Tenma, you saw…"

I nodded, "It's nothing old hag, and it's their decision."

"Who was there?"

"Konoha 12 and gaara." (Means sai and sasuke included when saying konoha 12)

"All of konoha 12?"

I nodded, "Why?"

"Well usually Shikamaru and neji don't go…"

"They defended me."

"Kazekage-sama too?"

I nodded, "Gaara came… and reminded everyone how I saved his life… and neji and Shikamaru supported me…"

She smiled softly and said, "I know this is the wrong time but, Happy birthday."

I looked away, "Isn't very happy is it?"

She smiled still, "They had a present for you… I was supposed to send it when you were on the mission but you're early." She handed me a small box. I looked at it and grabbed it. I opened it carefully and saw a beautiful black anklet.

I smirked and took it out; there was a silver skull and a white halo. I put it on my ankle and said, "Thank you…"

She held out another box, "This is from me…"

I grabbed it softly and said, "Thanks old hag."

I opened it to see a beautiful black and silver katana. On the bottom it said, "Tenma Nakamura the devil of the _." I raised an eyebrow, "Devil from blank?"

"I have another mission for you that no one knows about."

"What is it?"

"You can choose whether you want it or not."

I smirked, "Tell me the details first."

"Your missions, infiltrate the akatsuki, befriend them and send me details whenever necessary."

I smirked, "I'll take it… on one condition."

"What?"

"I get to tell gaara, Shikamaru, and neji."

"I agree to those terms, Anbu!"

The anbu appeared out of no where.

"Bring me the kazekage, Shikamaru nara, and neji Hyuga."

"HAI!"

She smiled at me, "And how was the mission?"

-Few minutes later-

"Hai hokage-sama?"

"How troublesome"

"Old hag…"

"I'm going on a mission to infiltrate the akatsuki."

"NO!" they all yelled at once.

I looked away, "I have too."

I flashed away after saying, "I accept, I leave at midnight."

-Midnight-

I was fully dressed in my ninja gear and I was standing on the Hokage Mountain. My headband in hand and a kunai in the other. I put the kunai away and sighed, "Konoha…"

"Will miss you."

I turned around and saw neji, Shikamaru, and gaara. I smirked and said, "How are you so sure?"

Neji stared at me straight in the eye, "Karin is saying lies about you, and she is saying bad stuff about you. She's convincing everyone you are weak and I bad person."

"But we know that isn't true…"

"You helped naruto with hokage training, you helped sakura with her strength training, you found out the truth about the massacre you sasuke, you helped sai with emotions and understanding simple things, you helped Ino with her mind transfer by being her dummy, you convinced chouji that he wasn't fat, you helped make akamaru's and kiba's bound better, you helped hinata out of her shell, you helped shino with his bugs, you helped neji overcome his blind spot, you helped Tenten with her weapons, you helped lee gain speed, you helped me with my shadow strangle jutsu, and you saved gaara's life."

I raised an eyebrow, "That's really long…"

"That was only for konoha 12."

Neji continued, "You fixed kakashi-sensei's bad eye, you delivered kurenai-sensei's baby, and you helped trained lee for gai when he was sick, you saved the hokage from an assassin, and you spread your determination all over konoha."

I raised an eyebrow again, "I haven't done all of that, that's too much."

"You have…"

I looked away and gaara said, "We have presents, happy birthday Tenma."

I smirked and looked at them, "Arigato."

Gaara went first, he handed me a box and I opened it, there were 2 pouches, one had black and silver senbon with food pills and the other had kunai and shuriken that was black silver and white.

Shikamaru went next, he handed me a small box, on the inside there were black silver and white fingerless gloves with a blood red metal plate. Underneath it was a picture of neji, Shikamaru, gaara and I hanging out by konoha cove.

Neji handed me a bag and inside there was a black and silver pen, a black notebook that said my name with silver letters, and a lot of scrolls.

I smirked and dropped everything on the ground. They stared at me in shock. I ran at them and tackled them into a hug.

"Thank you so much…"

We stayed like that for a long time until I pulled back. I stored all my stuff into storing scrolls and put it into my pack where other storing scrolls were. I smirked and said, "I'll visit, whenever possible."

They smiled and waved. I took off with a flash.

I reached the gate and I saw 5 people standing there.

"Tenma Nakamura we cannot allow you leave the village."

I glared at them; they had to ruin my good mood, "Haruno, Uchiha, Uzumaki, emotionless freak, bitch"

The red head started to rage, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A-"

I threw a kunai at her neck; she fell down, "Tch, weak."

I dodged the ink tiger that sai launched at me. I jumped back again to escape sakura's punch. I ran past naruto when he tried to attack me. I was stuck in the middle and sai was drawing tigers, sasuke had a chidori, sakura had her fist overloaded with chakra, and naruto had a rasengan ready. They all launched at me and I jumped out at the last second. They all hit each other causing an explosion.

I sighed and jumped back when senbon was launched at me. I turned my head to see the rest of konoha 12. (Not including Shikamaru, neji, gaara, and the people that caused the explosion.)

Tenten had her scrolls rolled out in front of her. I quickly made hand signs and yelled, "Katon: Fireball Jutsu!"

They dodged it but Tenten wasn't fast enough to grab her scroll. It burned to a crisp and she and lee launched at me with taijutsu. I caught lee's foot and threw him at Tenten. They landed in a heap and I threw senbon that had sleeping drug in it.

Hinata attacked me with her gentle fist and kiba and akamaru did fang over fang. I used hinata as a shield and kiba hit hinata causing a cloud of smoke. I immediately changed into kiba and yelled, "Shino she's over there!" shino attacked kiba and I knocked him out and kiba and akamaru were unconscious.

I was suddenly lost into space and I felt something hit me, '_Yamanaka out of my HEAD!'_

I made her get out and used a wind jutsu on chouji to make him hit Ino. I looked around and sighed, I slashed my ninja headband and wrote with naruto's blood, "Fuck the mission, it can go to hell! I am now a missing ninja of konoha!" I was angry; they attacked me, the person that helped them.

I ran out the gate and put my headband back on my neck, "YOU CAN GOT TO HELL KONOHA!"

-8 months later-

I leaned against a tree and stuffed a piece of melon bread into my mouth.

It's been 8 months since konoha and after killing people for bounties I was considered an S-rank criminal ninja… I haven't contacted Shikamaru or neji but I had contacted gaara when I was killing a suna ninja for a bounty. We talked for awhile and I promised to never attack suna ninja without a reason.

I haven't seen any of the konoha 12 and from what I heard I had nearly killed Karin. They rushed her to the hospital and she was in a coma for 3 months.

I had just finished a bounty and I was taking a break.

"Why the hell do we have to go to the fucking collection office?!"

Well my break is over…

I hid in a bush and saw the akatsuki. I remembered my mission suddenly. I shook off my feelings and walked out of the bush to where they were arguing.

"Who do you have?"

They looked to me, "Who are you?"

I raised an eyebrow, "I have a bounty higher that about the same as akatsuki and you don't know my name?"

His eyes widened, "You are Tenma Nakamura!"

I nodded and asked again, "Who do you have?"

He ignored that and lunged at me.

"What the hell are you doing Kakuzu?"

"She's our target!"

I jumped back and asked, "Target?"

Hidan nodded, "So you're the s-rank criminal who single handedly knocked out wusses in konoha?"

I nodded and asked, "So pein wants to see me?"

Kakuzu nodded, "Well then, I'll go with you guys willingly."

"WHAT?!"

"Well I have nothing better to do so I might as well go with you guys and die."

"You aren't afraid?"

"Those who fear death are fools,"

"Well then,"

They knocked me out quickly and silently.

I awaited death

-LATER-

"Wake up, un!"

I opened my right eye and looked around. I was on a bed and there was deidara from the akatsuki poking my forehead. I whacked his hand away and muttered, "God Damnit my head hurts like hell."

"Leader-Sama wants to see you."

I got up and rubbed my neck, "Whatever."

He lead me to a door and he knocked on it, "Come in." I walked into the dark room and saw two eyes looking at me and another set looking at the blonde.

"Deidara, Leave"

"Whatever you say Konan!"

I heard the door close and I leaned against the wall, "And what do you want Pein?"

"Always straight to the point… we want you to join the akatsuki."

"I might if you tell me your objective."

He stared at me, "Madara has taken over the body of Fugaku Uchiha and is plotting an attack against all of the countries."

"So what, you are the akatsuki."

"Well, that man changed us."

"That man made me want to leave konoha."

We glared at each other for a long time and I sighed, kicking myself off the wall, "Fine, I agree but I need to know who's alive, after all I saw deidara."

He smirked at me, "All of us are alive."

I smirked back, "This could be fun…"

The door burst open and a silver haired man yelled, "I don't fucking care whether or not art is eternal or fleeting so leave me the fuck alone!"

"Eternal"

"Fleeting, un!"

"Eternal"

"Fleeting, un!"

"Eternal"

"Fleeting, un!"

The door opened again, "Pein-sama we need more money."

A head poked out from the door, "WHO THE HELL KILLED MY FISH?!"

"Would everybody quiet down?"

"You guys are **disturbing our peace**."

I smirked, "Really fun." I grabbed some senbon with a sleeping drug and threw them at the members. They fell instantly.

I turned to pein, "You don't mind if I can get stuff now right?"

He nodded and konan handed me a few cloaks, a hat with a bell on it, a ring, and dark gray nail polish. I raised an eyebrow and said, "Nail polish is for wusses, like them." I walked off and said, "I'm picking my room."

Pein smirked, "This is really interesting, but how am I going to get them out of my office?"

"Konan could you?-"

There was a faint outline where konan was and he sighed, "Damnit."

*In the hallway*

"How long have you been an S-rank Criminal ninja?"

I replied, "8 months."

"What made you leave?"

"All of my "Friends" turned their backs on me."

She stared at me in shock, "You were the one that could have killed konoha 15."

Yes they changed to konoha 15 not konoha 12, they are considered the most famous people in konoha. The only thing that they talk about me is how I nearly killed them.

I nodded stiffly and said, "That's all they say about me these days."

We reached a door and she opened it, but didn't go in. I raised an eyebrow and she said, "Our rooms are based on our chakra, it's empty in there but if you let out your chakra it should change."

I walked in and let out my chakra, the room started to change black, dark red, white, and gray. It was meant for me. I smirked and konan came in, "What they say about you is true, you really are Goth."

I shrugged and put my bag down and laid on the bed, "I'm going to sleep."

I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me.

*BANG!*

I opened my right eye to see a guy with blue skin and hair. I raised an eyebrow, "Hoshigaki, what do you want?"

He grinned at me, "Its dinner time squirt."

A tick mark appeared on my head, "What did you just call me?!"

"Huh? Oh crap!"

He started to run and I chased after him with my poisonous senbon, "Come back here you over-sized fish! Let me kill you!"

"No way!"

He ran past a certain red head. And I hit him with a poison senbon, "Finally."

He was slumped over on the ground with his butt sticking up in the air.

Sasori raised an eyebrow, "What did he do?"

I glanced at him, "You're human."

"I am, but what did he do?"

"He called me squirt."

"Is that all?"

"Want to be hit by me?"

"Forget I asked."

I got off the shark man and headed towards the kitchen, '_this is one messed up life'_


	3. my new life and then 2 years

I entered the black and red kitchen (Surprise!) and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and opened it. I drained half the bottle and felt eyes looking at me. I turned my head and saw deidara and hidan staring at me, well glaring.

"What do you want?"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU KNOCK US OUT, UN?!"

"You were being too loud."

"WELL YOU DIDN"T HAVE THE FUCKING RIGHT TO KNOCK US OUT!"

I sweat dropped inwardly, _'There are more annoying than Ino and Sakura when they were genin swooning over sasuke.'_

I sighed and started to walk away as they continued to yell at me. They followed me to my room and slammed the door in their face, "Urusai."

I turned to my dresser and asked, "Why are you here?"

"I heard that you were trained by the hokage for a year."

I nodded, "I have, why?"

"My eyes are going bad-"

"You are nearly blind aren't you?"

I felt his chakra fluctuate.

"Yes, I am."

"Lay down."

"What?"

"Lay down so I can check your eyes."

I heard rustling as he laid down on my dark red and black silk sheets.

I walked over and murmured, "Keep your eyes open no matter how much it hurts."

He nodded and he opened his black onyx eyes.

I entered my chakra and he tensed, "Stop moving uchiha."

He complied and checked his eyes, _'the damage is major but I should be able to fix it, in about a month and keep it perfect like that… if we had a session every day.'_

I started to heal his eyes, moving block like infections in his eyes.

~30 minutes later~

I plopped down on the bed and said, "Done"  
He got up and blinked a couple times.

I whipped up senbon from my kunai pouch and asked, "How many senbon am I holding up?"  
He blinked, "3."  
I stepped back to my door, about 15 yards from my bed and took out two more. I put my leftover hand and put it behind the other.  
"How many?"  
He blinked a couple of times and said a single digit number, just not the right one.

"7"

I rubbed my head and said, "Uchiha, your eyes are bad… but I can fix them, a session everyday for 30 minutes for about a month. After that your eyes should be fine, no more problems."

He stared at me and asked, "How many are there?"

I threw them at the wall and he sighed, "5…"

He got up and started to leave, "Thank you."

"No problem."

He closed the door behind him and I sat down at my desk. I pulled out a black leather notebook with 4 signs on it. I ran my fingers over a dark gray headband with the signs of every village and some of them were doubled but slashed. I started to open the fat notebook when there was a knock on the door. I put the book in my pouch and opened the door to see kakuzu.

"We are having a meeting to introduce yourself to the rest of the gang and your partner."

I sighed and grabbed my cloak, "Lead the way."

I had shortened my cloak to my knees and changed the left sleeve short and the right going right past my elbow. It had a hood and the cloak was low cut, showing the clothes I was wearing inside. I have on dark gray fingerless gloves with metal plates, a black fishnet t-shirt, a black almost tube top like shirt with sleeves that end a little above my elbow, gray elbow guards, dark gray shorts, a white utility skirt with red buckles, and light gray strappy ninja slippers. I left my two katanas in the room, one I had gotten from tsunade and one I had gotten from kakashi who gave it gaara to give to me along with gifts I had gotten from my three best friends.

We arrived at a brown door and kakuzu opened it to see everyone already there.

Kakuzu sat down at a seat near Hidan so I sat down next to zetsu, the only seat available.

"We have a new member Tenma Nakamura, the former apprentice of the hokage after she left 8 months ago. She will be Zetsu's partner."

Some members glared at me, "We know…"

I just shrugged them off and pein continued, "We have confirmed that Madara Uchiha has taken the body of Fugaku Uchiha and has possessed him. We have found his location at his lair near the tea village. Has anyone gotten any new information?"

"No."

"Nope."

"No, un"

"No."

"Not anything **important."**

I sighed and said, "I know that Madara Uchiha has full access to the Uchiha forbidden grave because he is considered a uchiha."

Pein looked at me, "He knows where it is?"

I nodded, "Taking bounties does give you some information. One of the guys I killed told me he saw I guy with an orange swirly mask, otherwise known as Tobi, creating hand signs near konoha in a dense forest area. He said that everything disappeared and he looked around the graves, as if he was looking for a certain grave. He ran away after seeing a single name, Uchiha."

"I see, Zetsu, Nakamura find information about Madara Uchiha."

"Hai **Leader-sama**"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Sasori, Deidara info on Orochimaru."

"Un!"

"Hai."

"Itachi, Kisame keep attention away from us."

"Hn."

"Okay."

"Kakuzu, Hidan find clues in some of Orochimaru's bases."

I reached into my pouch and pulled out a scroll, "Back in Konoha before I left I had a mission to destroy ten of orochimaru's bases. I made notes, this is all that I got."

Pein nodded, "Dismissed."

Everyone started to leave but I stayed in place. He looked at me, "What?"

"I'm not from here."

"What?"

"I'm not from the elemental countries."

"Tell the truth."

"I was the one that first predicted that Madara was alive… or at least made it happen."

"What?!"

"Where I am from you are a manga and an Anime called Naruto. And this, is a story I wrote and finished a long time ago."

"That's Bullshit."

I handed him the black leather notebook, "Read it, it will give you all the answers."

He stared at it but we were interrupted by a knock at the door and it opened to see zetsu, "We have **to leave nakamura.**" (OMG ZETSU USING A DOOR!)

I nodded and looked to pein, "Read it, don't read past the first The End. I've tried… I was a coma for a few days."

Zetsu and I headed out after grabbing my katanas and my other weapons.

~Two years later~

"Are you ready Uchiha-sama?"

"We are soon ready to attack Konoha with the whole dead uchiha clan Orochimaru using the resurrection forbidden technique."

"Hai Uchiha-sama, when will we attack Konoha?"

"In 2 weeks we will attack Konoha."

"Hmm, seems like there are a couple mice watching us, I wonder what they want?"

I pulled on Zetsu's sleeve and he teleported us away.

I pulled out a switch and pressed it, we could see a faint cloud of smoke in the distance.

We turned and nodded at each other, we disappeared.


	4. when the flashback happens

I felt a fast sinking feeling as Zetsu's arm clung my side as we started to move. I started to think back to when pein confronted me, and I confronted him back.

"_What the hell is this supposed to mean?"_

_He slammed the notebook on the table and I grabbed it with chakra strings that kankuro had taught me._

"_Exactly what it says."_

"_You're telling me that you are from a different world and your real name is Neoma?"_

_I nodded and he slammed his fist on the desk, breaking it._

"_Didn't you notice? You're quoting the story during this part! This is the truth Nagato!"_

_He glared at me, "How the hell do you know what my real name is?!"_

_I slammed my hands down onto the broken desk, "You underestimate me and my knowledge?! You, all of you are a simple anime and manga! I know everything no, I knew everything even before all of konoha knew! Tobi is Uchiha Madara, Itachi killed his clan to save all of konoha, you took over Pein's body and kept your eyes, I know everything!"_

_He stared at me and muttered, "Dismissed."_

_I stayed in place, "I have another thing to discuss with you. It's about Uchiha Itachi…"_

"_What is it?"_

"_His eyes, I can fix them if I can heal them every day for a month."_

"_He has missions."_

"_Do you want him to be blind forever or should i heal him, he's very useful. He can go through with our plan to destroy madara's soul and army."_

"_Our plan?"_

"_I made it up to write the story and you made it up in the story!"_

_he sighed, "He will stay at the base with you and Kisame and zetsu will be partners for a month."_

_I nodded and walked out the door._

I sighed, that was nearly two years ago… all the fun I had… it was going to end soon. When this part of the story happens… we have only two weeks to make konoha believe us, become their ally and train… after that… it all depends on their skill.

I remembered when I finished healing itachi's eyes… he was so happy, but didn't show it… that much…

_I smirked and sat down onto my bed, next to his legs. "I've finished."_

_He got up and opened his eyes. He grinned and said a soft, "Thank you."_

_I nodded and said, "Your eyes should be perfect for until you die but until then, Hidan!"_

_The immortal jashinist walked in, "So Uchiha, what about a little spar, until you somehow 'kill' me."_

_He raised a delicate eyebrow and looked at me, "What is this all about?"_

"_We need to test your skills and frankly I'm too tired to do that so I 'asked' Hidan too."_

"_More like forced…"_

"_What was that?"_

"_Nothing!"_

_Itachi smirked and said, "Fine, but tomorrow… I'm still getting used to not being half blind."_

_I blinked, "Not possible, I need to check after to see if the infection is still there even if you use the sharingan and that has to be immediately after treatment."_

"_Then why can't you do it for one more day?"_

"_Konan's been nagging me for eating too much food pills and it isn't that healthy at all."_

"_Fine."_

I smirked as we arrived at the base. Zetsu let me go, "You ok demon-chan?"

I nodded, "I don't get nauseous anymore."

He nodded and he went into nagato's office…

'_This is bad the war in coming, soon too soon.'_

I entered the dark kitchen only to be might by a bright light and a arm over my shoulders, "HAPPY ANIVERSARY!"

I smirked, "Thanks."

'_Really bad… we only have a limited time…'_

It was exactly 2 years since when I first joined the akatsuki. They were celebrating now, knowing about the war soon.

We celebrated… well if you mean half the akatsuki getting drunk then yes it was celebrating.

I sat down on my bed after to party and opened the same black notebook, "It's soon but no one wants it to happen except for those bastards."

I lied down and fell to sleep, feeling very uneasy. We had just gotten new orders.

Flashback

"Before we start celebrating, Madara Uchiha is attacking konoha in 2 weeks tomorrow we head to konoha for an alliance, so pack."

"HAI!"


	5. Day 0

"Hey Squirt!"

I felt a huge weight on my shoulders as Kisame got me in a head lock, "Kisame, get off me!"

I felt the weight lessen to nothing. As I continued to seal some other stuff into scrolls I listened to Kisame ramble about his sharks.

"Tenma…"

I looked up and I met his eyes, "You said you had something to tell us all before the battle. I mean did you even tell _him_?!"

I flinched at his words and said, "Hoshigaki, could you leave for a second?"

"Tenma-"

"Leave."

I heard a sigh as he heaved himself up and left my nearly empty room. I finished packing all my stuff in a medium sized scroll. (Not as large as jiraiya's but not as small as the one Tenten has when she was a genin. If I'm not mistaken Tenten has slightly bigger ones in shippuden.)

I was going to konoha first, to make an alliance since I was there before and I am in good terms with the hokage.

I picked it up and turned out to my room, imagining everything in it. _How konan and I had a girls night, healing itachi and having a pleasant conversation, making clay birds with deidara, making wooden carvings with sasori, having a small water fight with Kisame, zetsu giving me my favorite flower for my birthday (which is very rare), pein giving me advice, talking about Jashin with Hidan, giving kakuzu money for his birthday, and finally-_

I snapped out of my thoughts and walked out to the living room.

_The party last night, the two parties before, having a mini fight with deidara, sasori, Hidan, and Kisame, konan and I talking alone, reading with itachi, decorating the room with plants with zetsu to annoy pein, "arguing" with pein._

"Tenma are you packed, un?"

I looked up and saw deidara. I nodded and said, "Of course why wouldn't I be. I have to leave soon."

He smiled at me and put his hand on my shoulder, "Imouto be safe, un."

I glared at him playfully, "Just who do you think you're talking to?

He smirked and put down his hand and walked out. Probably to finish packing his clay. I walked out the living room and into the kitchen.

_Konan and I making dinner and talking, deidara, sasori, Kisame, and itachi covered in flour from zetsu, and all of us having a giant food fight._

I opened the fridge and took out my water bottle I shoved it into my leg pack. I was almost ready to go. I bumped into someone and I felt a hand on my head. I looked up and saw sasori. I smirked and he said, "Gaki, ready to go?"

I nodded and said, "Who the hell you calling Gaki?

He smiled at me and kissed the top of my forehead, "Be careful okay?"

I nodded and moved over to get to the front entrance. I saw everyone there, with sasori following behind me. Konan was holding two cloaks, a plain black and my akatsuki cloak. She smiled at me.

"Well, why the hell are we here bitch?"

"I have something to say."

"And what would that be, un?"

I smirked at him and opened my mouth, "You can't tell anyone and never talk about it."

"About time you told us."

*later*

I sighed as I burst through the trees, _'Just one more mile to konoha.' _I finally reached konoha's gates with my hood on and walked into the gate.

I entered the gate and I heard a familiar voice say, "Can I see your traveling pass?"

I looked up and saw Hagane and Kamizuki. I stared at them and said, "I came to see the hokage."

"I'm sorry but the fifth hokage is busy today."

"None the less I still need to see her."

"Why would you want to meet the fifth?"

"Hagane, Kamizuki I'm disappointed you don't even remember me… oh well."

I knocked them out swiftly and ran through the village, already knowing where I was going. I headed to the public bar and entered the bar. I saw the person I was looking for and sat next to her, "A cup of water."

"Hai."

I looked over to the woman with long blonde hair and a big bust. I chuckled in my head, "You haven't changed a bit tsunade."

She looked at me, "Who the hell are you?!"

I shook off my hood and said, "The names Neoma, and I have I feeling you know me."

She stared at me and dropped her sake bottle causing it to crack as it hit the floor. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door. She dragged me into an alley and slammed me against the wall.

"Why the hell are you back?!"

"Because I have some very important information."

"And what would that be?"

"All the akatsuki is alive and we want to form an alliance."

"For what?"

"Madara Uchiha is planning to attack in two weeks."

"WHAT?!"

"He has the whole uchiha army ready and his right hand man is orochimaru."

She put me down and said, "What? That's not possible, Orochimaru is dead."

"If you think that you're an idiot. He brought back most of the uchiha clan if he can do that he can do anything."

She turned to me and asked, "Are you alone?"

"I am if you agree to our terms I will call them here."

"What if I kill you now?"

'DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!'

I winced inwardly and thought, _'Iwa I'm the only one that can hear you so shut up!'_

'Sorry…'

I looked at her, "Then the akatsuki will come and kill the person that killed me."

"And how would they know who killed you?"

"We can contact each other in our minds and my partner is watching everything that is happening like a television screen."

"A what?"

I chuckled inwardly, "I forgot you don't have the advanced technology like us."

(A/N: so the akatsuki can only hear what she wants them to hear so she can stop them from hearing certain things like her chuckling.)

"So what are these 'Terms'?"

"I would feel more comfortable in your office."

"Alright then… let's go."

Hey guys so that was day zero or the day of just tenma walking around and talking with the hokage. The next 14 chapters will the days of preparation for the fight and I'm hoping 3-4 chapters for the final battle and that will the end of the arc.

So next chapter: Day 1

OMAKE

"Hinata?"

"H-hai Ino-chan, sakura-chan?"

"What is underneath that jacket of yours?"

"Uh…um…Eto…"

"C'mon nata just show us!"

"Yeah Hinata we want to know."

"HEY HINATA! You ready for our training practice?!"

"Uh…h-h-hai N-naruto-kun!"

She bowed to the two girls and ran off.

"We will find out."

"DAMN YOU NARUTO!"


	6. Day 1 it all begins now

~DAY 1~

I entered her office once more and I heard I voice ask, "Did you have a good sleep?"

I looked at the hokage and said, "Yeah, it was a long night. Anyways we need to discuss-"

"Hey granny tsunade I need a mission, I'm so- who's this?"

"NARUTO I TOLD YOU LADY TSUNADE IS IN A MEETING WITH SOMEONE!"

"E-eh!? Chotto matte sakura-chan!"

"SHANNARO!"

I smirked as they fought and remembered the meeting last night.

*Flashback*

I looked at her and said, "They should arrive so-"

"What's up Squirt?"

I glared at the dark shadow glittering somewhat rainbow, "HOSHIGAKI HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT?!" I hit his head and he winced in pain, "ITAI Squirt-chan!"

"Tch idiot you know we can't hurt each other in this form."

"It's the thought that counts I suppose, un."

I looked to the newest figure, "That's what you think Iwa!"

"Deidara, Kisame stop harassing tenma in front of the hokage."

"Leader-sama?!"

"No it's Konan idiots."

Soon everyone was here and we could start the meeting… in a minute.

"Why were you so late Hidan you know I hate waiting," said Sasori.

"Will you just leave me the hell alone? Kakuzu was busy counting his money."

"Tch, you didn't have to wait for me."

"Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori be quiet we are having an important meeting."

Kisame and deidara asked loudly, "KONAN-SAN?"

"No it's me."

"ACK?!"

"Urusai."

"Err, HAI!"

Pein sighed and looked at the hokage, "As you have heard from my subordinate we want to make an alliance."

"So first am your 'daughter' and now I'm your subordinate. Wow major drop down the scale."

Pein sweat dropped and I raised an eyebrow, "You were saying?"

The akatsuki members sighed and he continued, "We only have a few terms, we cannot be attacked without a reason, if anyone attacks us with the intent to kill us we kill you which will result in a three way war, we don't think we will be treated by normal people so we will ignore the looks, glares, and other things."

"I wouldn't be able to stop them anyway," said tsunade with drool on her sleeve. She had fallen asleep during the wait and the fight… I'm just glad she doesn't have a hangover…then again she is a strong drinker… but I'm even stronger…then again I've only drunk sake once, at the first party I had with the Akatsuki.

"Also you tell all the kages and we train the shinobi in konoha."

*Ahem*

"A-and the kunoichi, un"

Tsunade pondered for a minute, "And if we do attack you or if you rebel against us?"

This time I answered, "If you attack us we kill anyone that tried to attack us and if we do rebel, which we most likely won't do, *Glare at Hidan and Zetsu* we allow you to kill anyone who rebels…unless pein kills them first."

She looked at me and said, "I see… but to be sure you will have someone always watching you. One for each person and I will make sure that person fits your personality."

I looked at Pein and he nodded, "We agree to those terms. We will arrive here tomorrow a bit after noon."

She nodded and we dispelled the jutsu. She looked at me and said, "Well you can sleep in my guest room across from my room. Let's go Tenma."

"Sure… but"

She turned back at me, "Call me Neoma when we are alone."

She smiled at me and we headed out of her office.

*End Flashback*

'_They haven't changed a bit.'_

"They haven't changed right?" I looked to tsunade; she had a smile on her face. Her face changed and she yelled, "YOU TWO LEAVE BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT!"

I lifted my right hand, "Its fine old lady I'll come back later."

"Wait, who are you?"

I looked at the teenage boy with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing black and orange, "Oh me? you already know me, so do you Haruno. If you figure out who I am spread the word. And I have a riddle that will help you:

I can copy anything

I can do anything

I can be anything

I can act differently

I am strong

I am proud

I was betrayed

Darkness met my heart and all the light left

Then the light opened my eyes again

I have a loving family

Who am I?"

I chuckled inwardly at their confuzzled expressions, "See you later old hag."

"Chotto Matte!"

~Later~

It was lunch and I was with Tsunade, eating lunch with her. She asked, "What were we talking about before we were interrupted?"

"Uchiha Madara, he is brain washing somebody."

"Who-? Wait… Orochimaru."

I nodded, "He used Orochimaru to resurrect all of the uchiha clan and the members of the Hyuga clan that has been killed that has their body intact and have the Sharingan. For some reason he can't resurrect people that have already been resurrected before… only another person can resurrect that person. Madara also can't resurrect people because he moved his soul to Uchiha Obito's body. Also when he killed he can only move his soul 3 more times and can only take over corpses. When he dies after moving his soul 3 more times he goes to hell."

"Is there another person who can resurrect people? Will he kill orochimaru?"

I nodded, "Yes there is another person but killing orochimaru… most likely."

She bowed her head but put it back up immediately, "Who is the other person who can resurrect people?"

I smirked, "You're talking to that person right now."

Her mouth dropped open, "You can resurrect people?"

"I can… it takes a lot of chakra but I can manage."

"Could you resurrect people for our side?"

"I could and I might be able to resurrect 30 people using half of my chakra… I don't use it a lot."

She nodded and I heard a voice, 'Hey squirt we will be there in about 4 hours. See you later.'

I nodded mentally and cut off the connection and looked at the hokage, "Time for your announcement."

She sighed, "I really hate my job."

I smirked, "You made a bet and you lost tsunade. You became hokage and you will do this."

She sighed, "Let's go."

~Where everyone gathered in front of the Hokage building~

"Everyone! I have an announcement!"

Everyone stopped talking to listen, anbu, jonin, chunin, genin, academy students, and commoners, everyone stopped to listen. I stood inside her office waiting for my signal.

"Madara Uchiha and the Akatsuki are still alive."

Everyone gasped, no one expected it. There was peace and everyone knew naruto killed Madara with sasuke and that the Akatsuki were killed one by one by numerous people.

"Orochimaru is being brainwashed by him and has resurrected the uchiha clan and the members of the Hyuga clan that has been killed."

There was a loud laugh from a certain future 6th hokage, "Granny Tsunade stop joking around! Me and Teme killed him!"

Sasuke scoffed, "Nice grammar Dobe. But it's true… we kill Madara."

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah and Shikamaru killed Hidan, Sakura-chan killed Sasori, Deidara killed himself trying to kill Teme, Kakashi-sensei killed Kakuzu, Teme killed Itachi, Kisame committed suicide, I killed Pein, Konan died from sadness from losing her best friends, Zetsu was killed by Teme, and Tobi is Madara."

"I know they are alive, I've talked to them via messaging jutsu and one of them personally, the replacement of Madara."

"Replacement of Madara?" asked Sakura.

"Yes… you can come out now."

"NANI?!"

I ran out the window quickly and onto the rooftop next to Tsunade, "Yo."

All the ninja had their guard up as I stepped forward, "I believe you all know her. Therefore she will explain the rest of the information."

"Eto Tsunade-sama who is that?" Tenten asked.

"Brat take off the hood."

I sighed and pulled off my plain dark gray cloak to reveal the red clouds and a black forehead protector with a slash through it, "I am Tenma Nakamura, the devil of the Akatsuki!"

The crowd gasped and all of konoha 15 were on guard… well most of them, "IT'S YOU; YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TRIED TO KILL ME!"

Most of the crowd sweat dropped as most of them wanted her dead, "I heard you survived but went into a coma for three months. Tch weak, it was one of the simplest poisons on that kunai yet you still went into a coma for 3 months."

She glared at me and clung onto sasuke, "Sasuke-kun she's being mean to me and saying lies about me!"

I glared at her, "I'm pretty sure you are talking about yourself, I have never slept with anyone, I'm virgin, i killed kabuto, and I finish all my missions in half the time. I have never had a D, C, or a B Rank mission in my life. Only A and S rank! You call me weak but I think you've mistaken me with yourself. You have slept with half of the guys in konoha, you try to sleep with Uchiha even if he has Hyuga, you have never gotten an A or S Rank mission, and you have never killed somebody. I have killed hundreds of people! You are just a pebble compared to me. I am the Daughter of the leader of the Akatsuki! You are nothing."

She glared at me and I said, "The old Hag and I have decided, she has sent messages to all the kages to tell them all the details and all of them to come here. The Akatsuki is on their way here because we have compromised an alliance. We just need the other Kages' approval. All the kages are coming here currently."

"WHY DON"T YOU FIGHT ME YOURSELF AND THEN WE'LL DECIDE WHO"S STRONGER!"

I glared at her and I heard a voice, "If you want to fight tenma then you have to go through me first."

"Me too un."

I looked at the back of the crowd, "So you've finally arrived. How slow can you guys be?"

The tallest answered, "Sorry but Kakuzu somehow beheaded Hidan and refused to sew his head back on."

The anbu surrounded the group in the back, "Finally the Akatsuki are here."

The hokage stopped them and let the akatsuki come up front. I felt a weight on my head and looked up. I felt a kiss on my cheek as I looked up. I smirked, "Hey sasori."

He smiled, "I missed you Tenma you've been gone for2 weeks."

I sighed and said to the hokage, "Care to let us in Old lady?"

She nodded and we entered her office to discuss our plan.

…...

Hey guys sorry its so late been kind of busy. I shouldn't even be writing this right now! But you guys deserve this! Ja ne Minna-san

~ChaoticChaosController~

OMAKE

"Nice spar Hinata!"

"Y-you too Naruto-kun!"

Somewhere else….

"Sasuke-kun do you know what Hinata looks under her jacket?"

Sasuke immediately blushed but looked away, "No"

"I didn't know you were a pervert Foolish little brother."

"I am not a PERVERT ITACHI!"

;)!


	7. Day 2: my boyfriend and apologizing

Day 2: my boyfriend and apologizing

I sat down on the couch we were given by tsunade along with a rather large house isolated from the village because… of well Hidan and Kakuzu. I felt a head on my lap and looked down to see Sasori. I smirked and ran my fingers in his dark red hair; it was soft and smelled of evergreen trees. He smirked back at me and said, "I missed you." I close smirk to a grin appeared on my face, "I did too, but I was chosen for this mission. I couldn't deny him."

He chuckled, "The only one that can is Konan."

"No us girls have the guts to but I just don't choose to, because I am obviously the best choice. You guys are gutless."

He glared, "What the hell's that supposed to mean?" I opened my mouth to reply but I was stopped by the door opening. Sasori quickly got off my lap and left the room and I saw a patch of red hair?... not Sasori obviously and Gaara was supposed to arrive in two more days, the only ones that can make it back in 2 days would have to be Team Gai because of Gai and Lee. So it must be…

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Karin grabbed my shirt collar and yelled in my face, "YOU WANNA FIGHT THEN LET'S FIGHT, YOU AND ME RIGHT NOW!"

I smirked and asked, "Confident to lose four-eyes?" she punched my face but I grabbed her fist before she could punch me, "Okay then, let's fight Slut." I got up from my seat and said, "I will meet you at the team 7 training grounds in 10 minutes, bring anyone you want. I'm bringing my family."

I pushed her out the door and walked into my room. I turned on the dim light and **hooked** on my Kunai pouch with none killing poison (Boring) and I slipped on my gloves.

I started to ponder and decided to get advice. I walked out my door and yelled, "Hoshigaki where the hell are you?" I heard footsteps coming my way and soon saw a tired fish man.

He sighed and asked, "What?"

I replied, "I'm fighting the red haired Slut, what kind of blade should I bring?"

He seemed to brighten up immediately and said, "Your Saber blades should be enough."

I nodded and said, "You guys can watch," I narrowed my eyes and said, "Zetsu!"

Zetsu popped out from the wall, "What **the hell do you** want us **to fucking do?"**

I looked at him and said, "I need you to tell everyone to meet at the front door in black cloaks in five minutes. I'm fighting that bitch."

He nodded and said, "Sure anything for you **Tenma-chan~" **

I sighed and said, "Gotta get packed." I walked into my room again and shut it.

~At training grounds~

The two girls were standing in front of each other, one obviously mad and the other was talking to her friends, "HIDAN STOP TRYING TO KILL KAKUZU!" the other group, the slu-*ahem* Karin's friends, were sweat dropping at the sight, "NO ZETSU! You cannot eat Hidan!"

Tenma sighed and muttered something under her breath. She looked to Karin and asked, "Are you ready?" Karin seemed a bit nervous but nodded none the less, "Ready, ready to get your ass kicked?" "Like that would happen."

"You're too confident."

"Tch, let's get started."

Hidan stepped forward and muttered, "Ready, set, go!" she charged at me as I stood there, hands in my pockets. I stepped away from her attack and kicked her gut. She glared at me and said, "Hyoton: ice spikes!" (So since Karin has no useful jutsu for fighting and she doesn't actually have an element I am using haku's ice but in a different way! I make my own jutsu!) She launched giant ice spikes at me and I made hand signs, "Katon: fireball jutsu!" a giant fireball hit the ice spikes and melted it into water. I used the water as clones, "Suiton: water clones!" we continued to fight using jutsu until I pulled out my saber blades and charged at her.

"This fight is over," said Kisame as I charged at her. Karin quickly pulled out kunai as I charged at her.

Third person POV

There was a giant cloud of smoke as the girls collided. Konoha 15 covered their eyes as the akatsuki simply stared into the cloud. Deidara smiled and Kisame smirked, "Way to go Tenma!"

Tenma POV

I pinned Karin to the ground and held my saber blades to her neck. She glared at me and I smirked, "I'm not confident, I know I can beat you, I know."

I got off her and turned to Kisame, "Thanks for teaching me Kisame."

He smiled and rubbed my head, "No problem brat."

I grabbed his arm before he could get me in a head lock, "Let's go get some dango, the only dango we have is the one konan makes, and she isn't much of a cooker." She bonked my head and deidara laughed. I grabbed sasori's hand and said, "Let's go get dango, you too Uchiha! You love dango."

So we walked off to the dango store that I remember from the time I was still here.

I heard pein say, "Uzumaki Naruto."  
"Pein!"

"Remember I told you back then that I believe in you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I still do." My smirk dropped, my own "Father" believed in the guy who wanted me out. I didn't stop walking but I lost my little enthusiasm. "But I don't appreciate that you kicked my 'daughter' out of konoha."

My smirk came again and we arrived at the dango shop, after many glares from some of the villagers and most of the ninja. There was Shikamaru and Chouji inside the dango shop and they were smiling and laughing. When we entered they both looked up and stopped smiling.

I exited and said to sasori and itachi, "Order me 2 dango sticks and some tea, I'll be back." (Terminator!)

I ran to where the house was and saw Hidan… cleaning his scythe? "Hot springs!"

He looked at me, "Fucking what?" (Well since I have no idea what Hidan's last name is and tenma usually calls people by their last name when she is a bit angry I chose hot springs because that's where he's from, like Deidara no Iwa.)

"Cleaning your scythe?"

He glared at me and threw the clothe away, "Damn it what?"

"You need to apologize."

"For fucking what?"

"You killed my best friend's sensei and also his best friends' sensei and you are going to apologize."

"Why doesn't fucking Kakuzu have to?"

"Because you did your ritual on him."

"Ugh, do I have to damn it?"

I dragged him by the ear all the way to dango shop as a result, Shikamaru and chouji were still there, watching sasori and itachi. I pulled Hidan to his feet and dragged him to Shikamaru's table. "Hey, Shikamaru, Akimichi." Shikamaru smiled at me but glared at Hidan. Chouji didn't even look at me; he was looking at the table.

"Hidan has something to say to you."

"I don't fu-"

I whispered into his ear murderously, "If you don't apologize without cursing I will send you to hell and bring you back to continue the two stage cycle. I don't care if you're immortal, do it or I will use my hell jutsu on you."

He shivered and I pulled away from his ear, "Go ahead Hi-dan"

He shivered again but turned to Shikamaru and chouji, "I'm sorry for killing your sensei, it was our job as the akatsuki, we were being controlled by Madara. We were told by pein/Madara to kill anyone who gets in our way to get money… and your sensei got in the way. I'm sorry."

Shikamaru looked satisfied and chouji looked ready to punch Hidan in the face, "Akimichi." He looked to me, "You can punch him, he won't die, he's immortal." He glared at Hidan but shook his head. He restrained himself and I turned to Hidan, "One more place." "Damn it where?"

~Yamanaka flower shop~

"…and I'm sorry."

Ino seemed angry and slapped Hidan out the door and into the street and broke down crying. She latched onto me and cried something about losing Asuma. She smiled at me and said, "Arigato ten- Nakamura-san." I simply nodded and looked Hidan, "You're done apologizing Hidan, go back home." He glared at me and left grumbling something about having his ego broken. I looked to yamanaka and nodded. I left at lightning speed back to the dango shop. I got my dango to go and ate it on the way, "Time to apologize."

So sasori apologized to Sakura and naruto and would later apologize to suna for leaving the village, made Chiyo risk her life to die for the kazekage, and for taking gaara as a hostage. Itachi apologized to sasuke for obvious reasons. Kisame apologized to gai for attacking him so much. Kakuzu apologized to Shikamaru, Ino, and chouji for trying to kill them and asuma. Hidan had already apologized. Pein and konan apologized to konoha and naruto for attacking them so much. I however did not apologize to anyone yet; I haven't even talked to anyone to konoha 15 besides Karin who doesn't deserve to be part of it.

"Tenma." I looked up from my book and squinted so I could see who it was, "Shikamaru, Neji." _'Well speak of the devil and it shall come.'_ They sat down on both sides of me and Shikamaru said, "I appreciate it."

I raised an eyebrow, "What did I do?"

"You got all the akatsuki to apologize," replied neji.

I would have laughed, "Well I have them wrapped around my kunai."

"Especially Hidan." They laughed and I cracked a smirk. When they stopped laughing I looked down, "I…I'm sorry for leaving for so long and never contacting you guys… I just didn't you guys would forgive me for just leaving as an S-ranked criminal… I just wanted to be free from the stress. I don't want to be somewhere I'm not wanted."

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome."

'_What?'_

"We want you here, and I'm sure so does gaara," said neji.

"I do want you here." I looked up and I widened my eyes, "Gaara!" I leapt up and hugged him. I looked up at Shikamaru and neji and grabbed them, keeping them tight in a hug.

I muttered a single word…

"Arigato minna"


	8. Facebook Page

HEY GUYS! IT'S CHATICCHAOSCONTROLLER! Do you know why I'm excited? Because I made a page on face book called Tenma Nakamura which are gonna have previews for new chapters. This is a page for all my stories therefore this will all be on my Bio and posted as chapters. The people that will update will be, Tenma nakamura, Neoma the Akumashin, Sakura Haruno from my princesses of tennis wait 2 story, Rin the fox girl, Hikari Takeshi, Akantha, Elektra, Achlys and I. and if anyone else wants to raid me…. yes I'm talking about Orochimaru and Kabuto. Anyways hope you guys like it! and if you want to friend me, my account for Facebook for other sites, not my social life is Chidoku Ikeda. Hope to see you there!


End file.
